USR
by Ekhi
Summary: Tras la caída de Terminus, Gareth y su grupo no siguen los pasos de Rick. ¿Qué es de ellos varios años en el futuro? (U.A. Futuro) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Aquí me vengo con otro aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (no me hagáis caso que es tarde, y ya no rijo en la azotea) Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

Advertencias: Menciones a prácticas de canibalismo, tabaquismo.

* * *

><p>Aunque no lo creyera (había perdido demasiado) sabía que muchos lo veían como un privilegiado, por diferentes razones, más o menos erróneas, pero lo era. ¿Estaba vivo, no?<p>

Después de la caía de Terminus, pensó que moriría en la carretera, malviviendo, comiendo lo que encontraran o quien cruzaran sus caminos. Era peligroso, había sido peligroso.

Habían perdido a algunos. Del grupo inicial que había logrado salir con vida de la debacle en Terminus, sólo Martin y él habían logrado llegar hasta ese día. El día en el que el caos desatado comenzaba a revertirse y el ser humano lograba ganarle la batalla a los caminantes y a lo que fuera que había provocado el caos.

Habían logrado llegar a Washington, ahí donde… ¿Bob se llamaba? Había dicho que iban a ir porque sabían como solucionarlo todo.

En su momento pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. Debía reconocer que era una de las mejores excusas que cualquiera de sus "menús" habían esgrimido hasta el momento para librarse de terminar en la mesa metálica descuartizados como tantos otros (entre ellos su hermano, Alex). Pero no les creyó, ¿cómo diablos iba a hacerlo? Parecía sacado de una película mala o un cómic igualmente malo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pensar que uno de ellos, de esos desgraciados iba a saber sobre la cura de todo eso?

Soltó una carcajada al cielo apoyando la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Martin a su lado, su pelo mucho más largo que entonces, y la gorra de entonces descolorida sobre su melena. Entre sus labios sujetaba un cigarrillo que seguramente sabía cómo el diablo pero, entendía por qué lo hacía.

Miró el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus propios dedos en su mano derecha, con una mezcla de asco, vergüenza y desprecio. Se lo llevó a la boca e inspiró hondo dejando que el humo se colara en cada recóndito lugar de sus pulmones.

Odiaba su sabor, el tacto del papel entre sus dedos, la quemazón en su garganta, su agilidad mermada. Pero lo necesitaba. Debía hacerlo.

Un hombre de cabello canoso se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa cordial.

- Es hora muchachos.

Gareth arqueó una ceja mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagaba contra la pared para guardárselo en el bolsillo. No podía desecharlos así como así, estaban contados y tenían nombre y apellido.

- Vamos.- Le dijo Martin con un gesto de cabeza echando su última bocanada de humo por encima de su hombro obligándole a Gareth a agacharse para no comérselo de aperitivo.

Entraron en el edificio y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la puerta abierta con varias siglas escritas de forma precaria con tinta negra.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a la mesa supletoria que siempre ponían en cada reunión. Cogió un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja y una galleta casera con virutas de chocolate. La rozó con la yema del pulgar, el recuerdo de su madre y sus dotes culinarias volvieron al frente de su memoria.

Le dio un mordisco y masticó con parsimonia, un trago de naranja ayudó a pasar el bocado hacia su estómago. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías del círculo, encontrándose con las mismas caras de las últimas semanas y alguna nueva que no evitó que se sorprendiera levemente. No pensaba que la práctica se hubiera extendido tanto pero, ¿por qué no?

Le dio otro mordisco a la galleta terminándola. Se limpió las migas de las puntas de los dedos en la boca mientras veía a Jeremy tomar asiento en su silla habitual.

- Buenas tardes a todos. Me alegra que hayáis venido un día más a esta reunión.

Gareth bebió un sorbo de su zumo, mirando de soslayo la libreta que el hombre acomodó sobre su pierna y el bolígrafo de su camisa.

Tenía que pedirle que le prestara uno, debía tener más.

- Bueno, algunos de vosotros lleváis ya mucho tiempo viniendo aquí y…

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, una moneda casera en la que habían tallado un número en el lateral: 90.

Jeremy alzó la moneda para que todos la vieran.

- Sé que habéis tenido que luchar para lograrla chicos,- se levantó y se acercó a Martín y a él- hace falta una gran fuerza de voluntad para conseguir lo que vosotros.- Le dio una moneda a cada uno de ellos, una mano sobre sus hombros.- Estoy orgullosos de vosotros, Gareth y Martín.- Gareth aceptó la moneda y sus palabras alzando su vaso de zumo a modo de saludo.- Todos vosotros podéis lograr su misma hazaña. Debéis ser fuertes, aguantar la tentación, ser conscientes del precio de vuestros actos si recaéis.

Algunos de los presentes asintieron, otros agacharon la mirada, alguno que otro les sonrió a modo de apoyo.

- Bien, ¿alguno quiere empezar?- El silencio previo a la ruptura del hielo de las reuniones se hizo presente. Gareth echó un vistazo al grupo. Uno se miraba las uñas, otro rascaba el suelo con la punta del zapato, una mujer enredaba un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

El moreno alzó la mano con el vaso para pedir la vez.

- Adelante, Gareth. Estoy seguro que en un día como hoy, tus palabras serán de gran ánimo para el resto de los presentes.

- Estoy seguro.- Dijo él ocultando su sonrisa en un trago de zumo.- Bien, me llamo Gareth y soy caníbal, bueno,- rodó los ojos curvando un lateral de sus labios- excaníbal por al menos 90 días ya. – Se rascó la barba de su mejilla, necesitaba hacerse con una cuchilla.- Han sido 3 meses complicados, muy… complicados. Llenos de recuerdos de lo que era esa… práctica, compartirla con mi familia y amigos…- Miró de soslayo a Martin a su lado.- Pero, comprendí lo equivocado que estaba al comerme a mis congéneres.- Un coro de risas se abrió paso en el círculo.- Y decidí, con la ayuda de Jeremy, que era hora de acabar con ese hábito.- Se rascó el mentón.- Que amenazaran con colgarme en la plaza del ayuntamiento si no cambiaba mis hábitos alimenticios puede que tuviera algo que ver.- Ante aquello las risas fueron más audibles. – Y… aquí estoy, 90 días, sobrio, mis pulmones pagando el precio pero…- Chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Mejor mis pulmones que otros con sus vidas, no?- Se encogió de hombros vaciando el vaso de zumo.

- Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Gareth.- Jeremy comenzó a aplaudir siendo acompañado por el resto. El moreno se lo agradeció con un asentimiento y una sonrisa prieta.- Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente? Recordad que aquí no estamos para juzgar a nadie, sino para ayudarnos mutuamente.

Gareth pasó la moneda entre sus dedos del meñique hasta el índice y al sentido contrario, su mente meses, años atrás en aquel lugar que una vez llamó hogar. Su cuerpo anclado a esa silla, a esa moneda y al testimonio de otros que como él, decidieron abrazar su lado animal para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p><em>Si hay reuniones de Alcohólicos anónimos, de narcóticos anónimos y tantos otros... ¿Por qué no de caníbales anónimos? En un mundo así, creo que no es del todo descabellado, ejem ^^<em>

_Buscando un título di con un breve lema en una página de A.A.: Unidad, Servicio, Recuperación; de ahí el título: U.S.R._

_Espero que os haya arrancado una sonrisilla al menos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
